batesmotelfandomcom-20200222-history
Visiting Hours
"Visiting Hours" is the ninth episode of the final season of Bates Motel. It aired on April 17, 2017. Synopsis Norman's legal problems worsen; Emma tends to family business as Dylan gets caught between his past and his future; and Romero enacts his plan for revenge. Summary As Norman remains in police custody and is fingerprinted, the sheriff and the forensics team investigate the house and the team find evidence that Norma's bed has been used even though she has been dead for nearly two years. Down in the basement a forensics photographer finds Chick's lifeless body still slumped over his typewriter. Outside another officer comes across Audrey's buried suitcase. Emma arrives at the motel to see Dylan and he tells her that one of the bodies the police pulled from the lake was that of her mother. He knows that Norman murdered her but Emma reassures him that it is not his fault as he did not bring Norman into her life. She says he was so sweet when they first met and Dylan reassures her that he still is but is out of his mind. Emma says she will stay in town just to take care of her mother's body but is not sure what it will mean for their own relationship as she does not know if she can have sympathy for Norman and feels she might kill him if she sees him. Meanwhile, Romero fills up Chick's stolen car with gas and is approached by a customer who inquires about the car. After he leaves, Romero sees a newspaper article revealing that Norman has been arrested. At the police station, Julia meets with Norman, who wants him to plead not guilty by reason of insanity. By doing this he will spend the rest of his life in an institution. "Mother" takes over, saying that the sheriff has always had it in for Norman but Julia says they have a good shot at the insanity plea. She tells Norman that Dylan mentioned about his struggles with multiple personalities, which Norman scoffs at. Julia says it is important that he is evaluated so they know how to help him. "Mother" asks her if she is a mother and Julia says that she does not want to be. "Mother" says she is smart as being a mother is a hard job to win. Julia pays Dylan and Emma a visit to give them an update. Emma reacts angrily to her, asking if her brother-in-law ever killed her mother and storms into the bathroom. Dylan asks her to just take the money he paid her and leave them alone but Julia asks him to think about attending the preliminary hearing. After she leaves, Dylan tells Emma that he will not attend the hearing if she does not want him to but Emma says she cannot tell him what to do about his family. As Emma goes to collect her mother's remains, Dylan looks through his phone at photos of him, Emma and their daughter and photos of Norma and Norman, the latter of which do not include him. As Emma arrives at the funeral home, she speaks with Ben and Sabel Willcock about her mother and asks if Norma is buried there. She reveals that Norman was the one who killed her mother but would like to pay her respects to Norma since she felt more like a mother than her own. As she approaches Norma's gravestone, she looks at it and tells her that she misses her. At Norman's preliminary hearing, "Mother" sees the crowd gathering and wonders if they have anything better to do with their lives. When the judge arrives to begin proceedings "she" remains calm and as the judge asks Norman for his name, she informs him that he is charged with three counts of murder and the maximum penalty if convicted is death. Dylan arrives late and takes his seat behind Norman but as the court is presented with evidence of Sam and Audrey's death with the sheriff being called to testify, Dylan storms out. Madeleine, who is also there and has been crying as she has heard the evidence about Sam, approaches him outside the courtroom and he tells her he is so sorry but she says she was the one who let Norman into their lives and although he only tricked them for a few weeks, she asks Dylan how he tricked him for his whole life. She then asks him how he can live with himself. At the crematorium, Emma watches her mother's remains being cremated and she decides to scatter them on top of the hill where she and Norman first hiked after they became friends. She returns to the motel to be with Dylan as they fall asleep and the following morning she decides to return to Seattle to be with their daughter. Before she departs, she decides to call by the sheriff's station to say her farewell to Norman. When she approaches the cell, she realises that she has come face to face with "Mother". "Mother" says she knows Emma is there because the police think Norman killed Audrey. Emma says she thinks he did as well but "Mother" says "she" would not kill anyone, trying to convince her that "she" is still Norman. However, Emma asks where Norman is and "Mother" tells her that Audrey was a bad woman and was trying to use Norman. Emma says that she did not deserve to die and "Mother" responds that death is not about deserving and is just part of the deal. Emma again calmly asks to speak to Norman but "Mother" says that he's sleeping and there is a warm apple pie baking in the oven and he will wake up when he will smell it and everything will be okay again. As Emma leaves, she asks "Mother" to tell Norman that she misses him. Meanwhile, Romero returns to Maggie's house to find out Norman's current status and in spite of her protestations, he heads to the sheriff's station and takes Regina and a fellow officer hostage at gunpoint before forcing the others to shut up and lie down on the floor. He then tells them to take him to Norman and they lead him to Norman's cell where they are forced in while they force him out to where Romero is. Romero attempts to strangle him until Deputy Miller bangs on the window, telling him he will kill him if he does not stop. Romero does and takes Norman and Regina hostage, forcing her to drive as he tells Norman that he is going to take him to Norma's body. Cast Main Cast * Vera Farmiga as Norma Bates * Freddie Highmore as Norman Bates * Max Thieriot as Dylan Massett * Olivia Cooke as Emma Decody * Nestor Carbonell as Alex Romero Guest Cast * Natalia Cordova-Buckley as Julia Ramos * Jillian Fargey as Maggie Summers * Ryan Hurst as Chick Hogan * Isabelle McNally as Madeleine Loomis * Chris Shields as Deputy * Brooke Smith as Jane Greene Also Starring * Aliyah O'Brien as Regina * Lauren Overholt as Sabel Willcock * Jeff Evans Todd as Ben Willcock * Nicholas Carella as Deputy Miller * Noel Johansen as Dan Tapley * Karen Khunkhun as Reporter * Simon Longmore as Elderly Motorist * Chris Nowland as Desk Sergeant Davis * Simon Chin as Baliff * Jennifer Cheon as Hair/Fiber Analyst * Panou as Jailor * Eileen Pedde as Judge Gollmar * Alec Santos as Forensic Photographer * Kailey Spear as Metal Detector Cop * Zibby Allen as Cop Notes * This episode was watched by 1.22 million viewers. * When Emma visits Norman in police custody and asks "Mother" if she can speak to Norman, "Mother" says that "Norman's sleeping" which is a call back to the scene in Season 3 episode Norma Louise when Dylan first encountered Norman as "Mother" when the latter was making breakfast in the kitchen while dressed in Norma's nightgown. Music Videos Bates Motel Visiting Hours (Season 5, Episode 9) April 17th 10 9c A&E Gallery VH1.jpg VH2.jpg VH3.jpg VH4.jpg VH5.jpg VH6.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Penultimate Episode